


段子

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: Asexual Character, College, Drunkenness, Marijuana, Pansexual Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 酒鬼Stan，ACE Kyle，Pan Kenny，依然是Cartman的Cartman四人的四人幫無腦大學生活段子，無CP，只有死蠢✨





	段子

他從抽屜裡掏出兩罐底片盒，將裏頭的菸草平鋪在捲菸紙上。苔綠與暗茶色的碎葉均勻地拉成兩條直線，被翻起的半透明菸紙擠壓成飽滿的長條狀。  
「Dude，給我一捲只有草的。」  
Kyle皺眉，回過頭，Kenny的單手從座位後方搭上他的肩，低頭滑著手機。  
「你約會的時候也打算神智不清？」  
「反正只是炮友。你還不是，我真想知道批准你獎學金的指導教授，發現你的論文都是High的時候寫出來的會有什麼反應。」  
「我有混菸草。」  
「隨便啦。」Kenny聳肩，從Kyle手上掏過一隻手捲菸，從牛仔褲口袋裡掏出打火機點燃，塞進嘴裡。  
他吸了一口，說：「你知道嗎？你真該做點事業的。」  
「想得美。我才不要畢業前就留案底。」Kyle揮了揮手，示意要Kenny走開。  
「對了。剛剛Stan傳簡訊問我們要不要去喝酒。」  
Kenny拍了拍他的連帽皮外套，識趣地走開了。  
「我老早就叫他滾開了。」Kyle翻了白眼。  
「我也是這麼回他的。」  
「今晚你要是帶人回來，你就死定了。」Kyle說。  
Kenny咧嘴，抓起背包朝大門走去。  
「掰，Pal。別太想我。」  
Kyle冷冷地看著他的室友丟給他一個飛吻，關上寢室門。  
在Kyle在大二時終於意識到自己是ACE(無性戀)時，Kenny早先他一步出了櫃，大聲宣告自己是個Pan(泛性戀)後，打著「拓展經驗」的名義和所有的性別都睡了一輪。對，是你手指能數出的所有性別，男性、女性，雙性、跨性、無性、變性……除了擔心哪天Kenny得AIDS或被情殺，光是性開放的Kenny不會整天在劣質性歧視玩笑話題上打轉，在他趕報告或唸書的時候硬拖他去喝酒，在大街上嘔吐，或是無所不用其極想竊盜他的筆記，Kenny作為室友的生活還是挺方便的。  
他吸了一管菸，感到草的放鬆與菸草清晰的效果同時踢向腦袋，掀開筆記型電腦的螢幕，開始對文件檔上閃爍的游標朝左側攻擊。  
二十分鐘後，他聽見敲門，正確來說，是破門聲。  
他打開門，看見大學校隊的四分衛正滿身酒氣地用職業技能攻擊他的寢室大門。  
「嘿，Dude，我傳了簡訊給你──」  
「我說了：不。要我再說一次嗎。」Kyle吸了一口氣，吼道：「不！」  
「喔，拜託！今天是禮拜六，Ky，來找點樂子嘛。」  
「對喔，有個人每次喝醉都吐在我家門口。真有趣。」Kyle瞪視著對方。  
靠在門框上的Stan停頓了一下，似乎在用他爛泥似的意識思考Kyle的嘲諷，但短短三秒就放棄了。  
「你知道嗎，有幾個球隊的粉絲在酒吧約我，那幾個女的超正，天啊，你真該看看她們的身材……」Stan醉醺醺地在胸前與臀上比劃著。  
Kyle正要甩上門，一隻腳倏地卡住他的門縫。  
「你要幹嘛？」  
Cartman站在Stan後面，手上拿著開罐的啤酒，將對Stan的「我旁邊的人是弱智」跟「我他媽真不想被人覺得我跟這個人是朋友」的鄙視眼神移開，轉到他身上。  
「我只不過覺得，把朋友就這樣仍在大街上不好吧。」  
「你他媽想藉他人氣泡馬子才和他一起去喝酒的時候，就應該知道結果是這樣！！」Kyle沒好氣地打斷Cartman。「打死我都不會收留他！」  
「喔，你這麼看我我真是太傷心了。」Cartman擠出受傷的表情。  
「閉上你的鳥嘴，有屁快放。」  
「Kahl，我聽說你有拿過經濟學362的課。」  
「然後？」Kyle皺眉。  
「你知道再兩周就是期中考了吧。」  
「筆記五十美金。」  
「FUCK YOU，十元。」  
「FUCK YOU TOO。四十，不爽拉倒。」Kyle作勢要甩門。  
「操你媽Kahl！」Cartman吼到，一面比著中指一面怒氣沖沖地走掉了。  
Kyle愣了一下，望向還靠在門邊打嗝，與他四目相對卻顯然搞不清楚狀況的Stan。  
「馬的。」

\--

※ Kyle跟Kenny是室友。Stan跟Cartman是室友。(學校宿舍)  
※ Cartman原本想把Stan直接扔在垃圾堆裡。  
※ Stan跟Kyle原本是室友，直到Stan吐過Kyle的車、門口、地毯跟沙發，還不時接到電話要他去派對收拾爛攤子。


End file.
